Death Parade: Zero vs Kira
by 47angrygeese
Summary: This fanfic spoils the ending of both animes, be also uses concepts and the setting from the anime Death Parade *SPOILERS BEYOND HERE* Lelouch and Light end up in Quindecim after they die. They will play a 'friendly' game of chess. Do they know they're dead, or will they both fight for a life they no longer possess. Please rate and review. I don't mind criticism.
1. Chapter 1

***SPOILERS TURN BACK OR ELSE* this fanfiction spoils the ending of Code Geass and Death Note.  
This is also my first fanfiction so please rate and review, I do not mind criticism. I will update once a week latest, probably faster. **

"Welcome to Quindecim, I am Decim, I will be your bartender today. I'm terribly sorry but I must ask, do you remember anything immediately prior to coming here?  
"No. What is this?" The last thing Light Yagami remembered was planning on tricking Near in to believing he wasn't Kira. Where was he, he needed to gather his team and go to the warehouse. There was another person, maybe they knew something.  
"Excuse me, where are we and how did we get here?"  
"I am not really sure to be honest. I don't remember anything either." The man was wearing white and gold clothes, much like royalty. Suddenly, the bartender began to speak.  
"Before we begin, let me explain the situation you are currently in"  
"One, I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything about your current location"  
"Two, now that you are here, you will be asked to play a game"  
"Three, the game will be chosen by a roulette." Suddenly, a giant board behind the bartender replaced itself with another one with what seemed to be cartoon children playing in the snow.  
"Four, the stakes of this game will be very high, your lives in fact." Neither men made any move to argue, instead they were both in deep thought, something that seemed to surprise the bartender. Light decided based on this that the man had done something of this nature a few times before.  
"And finally, five, you cannot leave until the game is completed."  
At this the other man spoke up.  
"What if we decide we do not wish to play your game" he spoke in a solid and confident voice.  
"I'm afraid the results will be grim" The wall behind the bartender moved to reveal corpses hanging from the ceiling. As fast as the corpses were revealed, they were once again concealed with the wall.

Lelouch vi Britannia could've sworn he was dead. He remembered Suzaku in the zero costume stabbing him. He remembered apologizing to Nunnali. So then why was he being asked to risk a life he didn't have. Lelouch considered his options. He could pretend to not remember that he was dead or he could say he did. If he pretended to not know he could use the knowledge to his advantage but if he said he remembered dying it could put him in numerous scenarios, some which did not seem pleasing. He decided to keep the information to himself for now. But this brought up another question. Did the other person with him remember his death? And also, why were they being forced to play a game together. The other man held his hand out to Lelouch.  
"Hello, my name is Light Yagami, spelled with the characters for Jupiter. And you?"  
"Lelouch. So then, shall we begin." Lelouch instantly knew that this Light person wanted his full name and how to spell it. Which is exactly why he didn't want to give it to him. What surprised Lelouch though, was the fact that Light did not recognize him as the 99th Emperor of Britannia. He could think about that later as right now he needed to see what game was to be played.

The blonde human pushed the button. Both men looked at the board that was to, as previously determined, stop at chess.  
"You will be playing..chess. Are both of you aware of the rules of this game". Both of the humans looked so self confident and outright evil as they smiled and nodded that Decim wasn't sure he would need to intervene to bring out the darkness of their souls.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch vi Britannia knew he was dead, but how on Earth did he end up in some strange bar in the actual middle of nowhere he knew. Was this some kind of judgement? But if it was judgement, then why hadn't they already sent him to hell. It was he himself that said that those who are not prepared to die should not kill, and he was prepared to deal with the consequences. _Perhaps, _he thought, _this is some sort of judgement which has nothing to do with one's experiences, but instead how one acts in tense situations. _Lelouch concluded that it was not whether or not he won the chess game, but how he acted in either circumstances which would determine his fate. . He would need to put the other man in a situation which would make even the most calm person lose their temper. But did Lelouch even get to go to Heaven. Did he deserve to manipulate his way to eternal peace. What if these so called gods could tell whether he was manipulating. Then should he even try? Should he just play a normal game of chess? What, should he try to get into hell? This was getting more complicated than necessary. At this point, Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in a strange bar after he died to be judged by a suspicious looking person with seemingly one eye..._oh wait._ Lelouch decided to wait a little longer before making a final plan of action because while he was sure he was dead there still remained the possibility he wasn't. He moved his king.

Light Yagami was extremely confused. No, Light never got confused. He was simply disoriented in a situation in which he'd rather not be. But Light wasn't worried at all, there wasn't a time he could think of in which his improvised plans ever failed. Ray Penber's wife, he dealed with on the spot. _Hell, _he even managed to get rid of L. This should be nothing. He just needed to figure out what was going on. He decided to ask. But just as he was about to, the man across from him made his move. _Now _ Light was confused. Did that idiot just move his king?!  
"You know that that's your king, right?" at his opponent's nod, Light pressed on "Are you sure you'd like to move that. You know how to play chess, right?" Lelouch leaned back in his armchair.  
"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" _Well then_, thought Light, _this man is truly an idiot. _What is he, royalty. IF the very objective of chess is protecting the king then why utilize it in such an aggressive manner. But still, Light was a bit concerned as to whether he would be able to make it to his meeting with Near after this strange event. It would be better to take precautions. Like their captor's name.  
"Excuse me sir! Could I get a martini"  
"Certaintly. You as well sir?" he asked the other man. Lelouch, was it, simply shook his head. The bartender came back and handed the martini to Light.  
"So" said Light, sipping what turned out to be a good drink. "How long have you worked here, Decim, was it?" The bartender looked slightly taken aback by the small talk but seemingly decided to humor Light.  
"Quite some time now." _Wonderful,_ though Light, who was doing all this for the simple result of getting Decim's full name. He had decided to utilize his death note as luckily he had his bag. For some strange reason, Light's cell phone was not working and he was unnable to contace Mikami. Light needed to continue in order to get Decim comfortable to get a name. Although, the possibility of a criminal giving their real name was a bit rare. But clearly this person hadn't heard of Kira or else he would've mentioned it by now. Light thought that was a bit strange but didn't think it was that pressing of a matter.  
"Decim is an interesting name, isn't it. Wouldn't it sound strange with any last name?" This would make Decim obligated to say something about his surname. It would have to work.  
"I am not sure sir, as I have no last name." This was strange. Maybe the opponent then.  
"How about you, Lelouch. I haven't heard that name before."  
"I am Britannian, not Japanese. That's probably why." Britannian? Light was about to ask what country that was when Lelouch got up.  
"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of Britannia. And I demand you tell me what is going on."

**Author's Note: Ack, that was my attempt at a cliffhanger. The next chapter will have Lelouch's point of view and why he decided to say what he did. For the record Light thinks Lelouch is delusional and Lelouch still knows he's dead. I want to throw in Decim's confusion at the antics of these two geniuses. Sorry it took so long to update though. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor, and I demand to know what's going on!"  
It was of course, not Lelouch's intention at all to sound like a spoiled monarch, but he was almost sure neither of the men in this surreal bar would recognize the name. The bartender looked calm, as if not surprised. His opponent on the other hand, seemed to be in deep thought. Throughout the chess game, it had occurred to him that this Light person was quite calculating. Lelouch was smarter though. He would win this if it was the last thing he did, which in all technicality, it would be. Light took out a black notebook and a pen from his satchel.  
"Sorry, your highness" there was no sarcasm in the statement, something which surprised Lelouch just a bit. "But I seem to recall that name from somewhere now that I think of it. Would you mind spelling it." After considering it for a moment, Lelouch saw no harm in it and so spelled it. What was the worse that could happen, the notebook killing him? He was already dead. Light suddenly got up to go to the bathroom. Did ethereal beings even need to go the bathroom? Well, perhaps if one assumed one was alive. From the corner of his eye, Lelouch noticed the bartender press a button on a strange remote like device he suddenly came to hold in his left hand.

Decim thought this was the perfect moment to create a tense situation based on what he had learned from the few memories he had gotten. Arbiters, being affiliated with Death itself and all, knew of the existence of the Shinigami realms and the Death Note. Because of this, Decim was tempted to acknowledge the human's laughable attempt to kill a dead person. Instead, he pressed the button on the device Nona had given him. As the human in the suit walked to the bathroom, his death note fell from his grip and landed near the other human's feet. The words on the cover of the notebook were clearly visible. The humans shared a surprised look.

_He can't know I'm Kira, none of them can. _The last thing Light wanted was to be caught as Kira right before he was going to end Near once and for all. Above that, Mikami still had the other Death Note and Light did not trust him to do anything right without a god to follow. Lelouch slowly bent down and picked up the death note. He opened it and flipped through the pages. Light could tell him that it was an address book but that would bring up the question as to why there were causes of death and times of death in it. Light would have to count on the fact that neither men knew what a death note was.  
"Ah yes that's just my Death Note. I record people whom I've met and do my best to track their cause of Death. It gives me motivation to keep in touch as well as helps with my bad memory." Light awkwardly laughed. He found that if you add an innocent sounding laugh it'll make people more likely to believe you. Although Lelouch seemed quite pensive about the whole ordeal. Light's laugh progressed from innocently awkward to nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: AAHH I am so sorry I know I said I'd update around once a week and I also know that it has been months. I could list all the reasons why I couldn't keep my word or I could hope that a simple sorry would suffice for my lovely readers, however few you may be. I guess I'll go with the latter. I'm sorry. Now, on with the fanfiction!**

"Death Note…." Lelouch was certain this man was delusional. I mean for one thing, that pathetic lie. Who in their right mind keeps track of how brief acquaintances die? Lelouch flipped to the start of the book where he noticed there seemed to be writing in a different font. Well this was interesting. Lelouch smirked. He decided to read it out loud, he was intrigued as to what other lies this Light person could come up with.  
"The human whose name is written in this note shall die?" Lelouch looked at Light expectantly.

_Shit. Shit shit shit. _ At this point Light knew there was no use in lying. But perhaps a bout of honesty in this particular situation would help shed a little light into Lelouch's head regarding who the real danger was here.  
"Very well then, you caught me. I'm Kira. That book is how all the criminals got their heart attacks and how I'm slowly restoring peace into the world." Lelouch looked…confused? It was probably because he had not pictured Kira to look like he did.  
"What's a Kira?" Asked Lelouch. What's a Kira? _What's a Kira?!_ Did this person just ask what a Kira was. My goodness. First the emperor thing and now this. What, do they not have news in mental facilities? But still, it wouldn't be difficult for Light to take advantage of this situation, his improvisation skills were nothing if not brilliant.  
"Okay, okay fine you caught me. I'm not Kira. Kira is from this manga, I guess you haven't heard of it. They're turning it into a live action movie and I play the main character. I thought I'd carry around the main prop to get into character." Light added a charming smile. Those always work. Now would be a good time to leave Lelouch alone for a bit.  
"Anywho, I'll be back."

Okay so this Light person claims to be an actor. Lelouch would deal with him once he got back. For now, more pressing matters. Such as why he wasn't burning in hell.  
"So, Decim." The white haired man looked up. "Why am I here?"  
"Sir, I explained the rules at the begi—"  
"No, no. I know that. But, why am I not in hell or something. Why have I come here after my death."

Decim glanced at Chiyuki, who looked just as confused. Decim decided to tread carefully and not give away too much.  
"Do you think you're dead?" he asked the black haired one.  
"Yes, yes I do. I remember getting stabbed and I remember apologizing to my sister. Look, I have never been one of much faith or anything and I don't know much about religion but you don't really look like a 'God' type person. And if I'm dead, is Light dead as well?" Decim almost smiled at this. Almost. Still, this man is probably the calmest dead person Decim had ever met.  
"Very well then. Yes, both of you are deceased and no longer on Earth. For now, just continue playing along and the answers shall come to you."

_I'm….dead?_ Thought Light, who had heard the conversation from around the corner.

**Author's Note: Please let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in the story and anything that can be improved upon. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Summer brings not only that goddamn sunshine but also lovely opportunities to sit holed up in my room and write fanfiction. Enjoy!_**

_I'm….dead?_ Thought Light, who had heard the conversation from around the corner. _This doesn't make sense at all. _Light could've sworn he was on his way to meet up with his team in the warehouse and take Near down once and for all. All of a sudden Light's body jerked and it was as if a veil had been removed in the deep crevices of his mind and he remembered…his death.

_He was in the warehouse. Near and his team were on one side and he and his team were on the other. Light seemed to be cornered and yet he was laughing like a maniac.  
"That's right" he said. "I am Kira. What will you do? Kill me here? Listen, _**I**_am Kira. But also God of the New World. In the world we live in today, Kira is law and order. Soon, I will be justice. The hope of all mankind. You going to kill me?" Light looked at Near. "Is that really okay? In the 6 years that Kira has existed, wars have ceased, violent criminals have died out." Now Light completely turned to face both teams. "But this world still rots! There are too many rotten people, someone has to do something! At the time I obtained the notebook, I realized I had to do it! No, _**only** _I could do it. I knew that killing people was a crime but there was no other way to correct things. That was the purpose given to me! Only I can do it. Who else could have done it and come so far! Would anyone else be able to go on!" At this point Light had stopped yelling and was looking solemnly at the ground. "That's right. Only I can do it."_

_The room was silent. Everybody was speechless. Near and his team were right and Light's team was shocked to have been working _with _Kira to _catch _Kira.  
"No, you are just a murderer." Near spoke with such a finality that it shocked Light. Near couldn't possibly understand why Light did the things he did so how he dare call him a murderer.  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to get rid of you too." Light opened the compartment in his watch but before he could write all the names around him that he knew Matsuda had shot his hand. __  
"__It was you! You killed all those people, Ryuzaaki, even your own father!" Before anyone could register, Matsuda had shot two more holes into Light. "You're nothing" shoot "but an emotionless" shoot "murderer. Shoot. __At this point Light was bleeding out of six holes while Matsuda was being restrained by two of his coworkers. By then the presence that Near had noted in the door had barged in. It was Mikami.  
"God! God what have they done"  
"Kill them all Mikami. Kill them all! Obey your God."  
"But God, how can I kill them with a fake notebook."  
Light panicked. Before he could think of something else Mikami had created a diversion by ripping out his throat with his own hands. Light took this opportunity to escape through the warehouse door and stumble across the road to God knows where. Light found a Lighthouse and climbed up the stairs. The stairs became too much especially with all the blood that he'd lost and Light lay down on the steps prepared for a slow death, but he experienced a heart attack instead. The last thing Light felt was seizing pain in his chest, whether it was from the heart attack or the realization that he couldn't be god if he was dead is unknown to him. _

Ryuk that son of a bitch. Light realized that the most logical explanation would be to assume that Ryuk had kept his word and written his name in the death note. But Light could take advantage of this, Light could take advantage of anything. Clearly, he was still conscious. _That's a good start_ he thought. Light took a few moments to think of how this event could be turned into an opportunity. Then it hit him. If this was the afterlife, then he was basically in the realm of gods. This game must be a test. Not a test of simply strategy and winning, but a test of reaction. Be it to winning or losing. Light would not only win this pathetic chess tournament in a damn surreal bar, but he would sabotage Lelouche and make sure he was a sore loser. Light would become the ultimate God of the New World.


End file.
